First day of school-High school
by Missamazing3720
Summary: What if Anna was home schooled? Cut off from mostly any outside communication. Now she has to go to high school. We all know how that is. but she doesn t...


A/N: Alright people this is my first fan fiction so please do go easy on me.

I got my inspiration from another fan fiction but in that fan fiction, Ana and Christian got together. I`m more of an Ethan fan than a Christian one. I`m not completely going to rewrite the fanfic because, then I would be stealing.

But I do thank you for the inspiration : )...

Unfortunately I am not allowed to give the author`s whom written the` original but I will allow that the fan fiction is

_Chapter 1: First day of school._

Ana`s p.o.v

_**''**__look it`s the al mighty talented one!''_

_''Teacher`s pet!''_

_''Nerd!''_

_''Please stop, why are you doing this to me? I thought we`re friends?!''_

_''Who would want to be friends with somebody as ugly as you?''_

_"Why are you doing this ?''_

_''Because we can...''_

I wake with a jolt as I press the button on my alarm clock. ''For how long will that day haunt me?" I mumble to myself as I get out of bed to get ready for my first day of school in 4 years.

Yep that`s right I`ve been home schooled for four years all because of that day in private elementary when everybody turned their backs and betrayed me. I was the smart one the one with the best grade and all the teachers treated me differently because of it.

Ever since that day I refused to go back. My mother gave up and said that I`ll be home schooled. I`ve been in therapy for all four years. The shrink says that I`m alright now and that my so called trauma will go away eventually. But there is a slight problem with my communication and interacting skills since I haven`t spoken to any one except my stepfather Ray and my mother Carla but I stopped talking to her when she divorced Ray. Which was somewhere last year.

The only people still hearing my voice is my father, my shrink , me, myself and I.

"Come on Ana your going to be late!"Ray shouts from the kitchen

I go down stairs skipping two steps at a time. Getting an energy bar out of the cabinet, say goodbye to Ray and getting in my car, that I got for my birthday last year.

I`ll probably be seeing almost everybody again. For some reason I don't hate them, it`s another emotion that is bothering me and it`s not hate or something like that, I just feel different like exited but then I feel more…what word would describe me best?...ah what about SCARED OT OF MY FUCKING MIND! kind of feeling.

What if they still feel the same way about me? What if they still hate me? What if? I`m literally shaking now.

Before I know it I`m driving through the gates and into the parking area. I park quite a distance away and wait for the clock to strike nine.

I scan the grounds and the building. It's big no wait, big is actually an understatement how does huge/ginourmas sound? It has brick walls with blue window frames and a big clock in the top center. You`ll definitely know when your late.

Oddly enough I don't see any one I recognize I get out my car making sure I locked it and head to the huge building right when the bell rings and telling us to hurry our asses.

My homeroom is in classroom 324. I slowly follow the numbers on the walls and stop when I find it.

I walk in and find a seat in the back next to the window slowly other teens fill the room hugging, walking around, talking about their summer vacation, etc.

I turn and try to make myself blend in and make myself as small as possible. Then the teacher comes in and the class quiets down

"Hello every one and welcome back. I hope you all had a wonderful summer. Now if there`s a freshmen please stand up and introduce yourself to the class" he says expectantly.

What? Fuck please no please don't make me be the only one. I beg. Just then a girl across me stands. She has long strawberry blond hair, brown hazel eyes a slim body definitely a sense of fashion, unlike me. "The names Katherine Knavange but you can call me Kate. I`m sixteen turning seventeen in about two months and yeah." She says in a chirpy voice and ends with a giggle. She sits down.

Okay Steele you can do this. You can do this. I stand up and all eyes turn to me, I begin with a soft but audible voice "um my name is Anastasia Rose Steele but I`m mostly called Ana and I`m sixteen." Then sit back down. I`m certain that my face is as red as a tomato.

"Any body else?" the teacher asks then a boy with copper hair certainly not tamed, piercing grey eyes and must I ad he looks like a younger version of a Greek god, "I`m Christian Grey and I`m sixteen." He says this in a formal stip tone and sit back down.

Wow now I`m really flushed. Then he looks over to me and then I realize I`m staring, I quickly look down letting my hair cover my face so he wont see me blush, no wait it`s more like looking at a tomato.

The bell ring and it`s time for the first period. Math oh great I hate Math. As I walk out I`m stopped in my tracks as for a hand grabbing mine and yanking me backwards I then realize its them, my so called friends that turned on me. "oh hey '_**Ana**_' so nice to see you." She says her voice dripping with sarcasm. That's Stacy for you always sarcastic. Then out of now where I get a sudden feel of confidence remembering what my shrink told me '_**remember, if somebody tries to bring you down it only means you're above them**_' "Well you know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." I say with a sickenly sweet voice.

She looks taken aback by what I said just as she`s about to reply a boy I recognize from sixth grade but I can`t remember his name, chips in and takes my other arm and drag me out of the room replying "I agree with Anastasia"

"um than you" I say uncertain of what I`m suppose to do.

"no problem, she`s kind of a bitch." He say with a chuckle.

"So you came back, uh,?" I look up at him then I feel guilty because I now recognize him it`s Jose the one person who adored me but I simply Ignored him I was kind of a snotty pain-in-the-ass back then. I was one of the populars and made fun of the others around me, to impress Stacy, why I even sticked to her ass I will never know but I do know one thing I will never look up to her again no matter what, and that is final.

"it`s Jose right?" I ask with eyes full of sincerity .

"Yep" he says popping the 'p' "so you remember me uh?"

"look I know you probably hate me and all, and it`s a little late now but I`m really, really sorry for what I said to you and everything I've done to you and…" I was cut of my rant when he puts his index finger on my lips telling me to shut up.

"look it`s cool with me as long as you join me for lunch we already got Kate to join us so you`re coming with okay? Plus I think you kind of need new friend other than Stacy." He says cocking his head to one side lifting his brow to indicate that I should answer.

"okay." is all I can manage.

It`s time for lunch as I walk out the class I see Jose leaning against the wall waiting for me. I walk up to him as he pushes his body away from the wall. "hey" is all I manage to say as of the few sentences that I already said is worth a months words. On a normal day at home for me.

We get to a table where I see Kate and the other new guy or should I say god, Christian , who doesn`t look all to happy, along with another girl but she looks kind of young and there`s a another girl with golden blond hair, blue eyes the same as mine and then,,, twins both light skin, orange red hair and their smirking at me…creepy… and one that catches my is the one sitting with his back to me he turns and flashes me a smile that reaches his oh so heavenly hazel eyes wilts he runs a hand through his sandy blond/brown hair. Okay these people are too friendly.

I sit down next to 'hazel' eyes as Jose pulls out my chair and Jose comes to sit next to me who then speaks "everyone this is Ana." "woah jackpot baby!" the two twins shout the girl with blue eyes scowls at them then sending them a death glare, they literally shrink. "ignore the pervs their always like that when they see a pretty girl like yourself." Wow me pretty yeah right. "the names Michel but everybody calls me Misa." She says with a pretty smile showing her perfect white teeth. "gee thanks for the nickname Misa, you know his a bigger perv than I am." the one twin says pointing at his brother. "who are you calling a perv huh Bryan?!" the other one shouts while launching himself at his brother, Bryan. "I'm calling you a perv you nitwit!"

"any how I`m Ethan, Kate`s brother." Hazel eyes or well Ethan says to me while winking. "So what school kicked you out?" he asks with amusement dancing in his eyes. "um well I was actually homeschooled" I say trying my best not to blush "well then, you don`t mind if I give you, your after classes?" he asks with a husky voice "it`s rude to flirt with people who is not only younger than you but also does not know you." Christian says in a stip tone just like before. Man what is his problem?

"aaaaaaa, don`t be jealous." Ethan says in a mock voice clearly pissing Christian off. "Please, do enlighten me of exactly what I am '_**jealous**_' of?" he says. "well that I can talk to the pretty lady sitting next to _me _and talking to_ me _and paying attention to_ me_" wow that is a lot of me`s since I barely even said one sentence to him. "well for starters you are talking to her correct she`s sitting next to you correct but," he says lifting a finger to indicate his point. "she only sat there because he" points a finger at Jose "maneuvered her to sit there, secondly she barely even said a sentence since she got here, and thirdly she is paying her attention at us, arguing over such a pointless matter, that it actually humors me." a smirk appearing on his oh so handsome face.

"I wish boy`s would fight over me!"the younger girl exclaims overenthusiastically with fake pleading.

"Patricia!" Michel shouts at her "Have a little self respect, please!" We all laugh.

We just talk and talk and eat and talk and just getting to know each other the fun way. Well every body is enjoying themselves except Christian and I we`re the only one`s that are silent, I just nod at some and smile at others.

Sometimes I catch him staring at me.

What if he likes me? ' _**Of course he doesn`t like you, you delusional girl. Why would he like you?**__' my _subconscious snaps at me. '_**true, with my luck that is.**_'

Oh great now I`m agreeing with my oh so hateful subconscious, I am officially going crazy.

Then the bell rings telling us do get a move on and go back to class. I dump my tray and start making my way to my next class,,, biology. I groan inwardly.

The rest of the day go by fast except gym, I keep tripping over my own, feet not just once or twice, but I don't know, maybe like eight times in the one hour we are in gym!

And as if that isn`t enough, we were playing doge ball.

**And I suck**!

What's even more embarrassing is that Christian is in the same gym group as I. he doesn`t even help me up or anything, just walks by as if I'm invisible or something.

_**A/N: well what do you guys think.**_

_**Please do R&R.**_


End file.
